


Bad Dreams, Milk and Purrs

by Pok Chookity (Pok_Chookity)



Series: Bad Dreams and Purrs [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Sexy Fluff, bit of angst, that turnst to Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pok_Chookity/pseuds/Pok%20Chookity
Summary: Adora has nightmares too. But Catra isn't going anywhere.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Bad Dreams and Purrs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Bad Dreams, Milk and Purrs

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is a series now.
> 
> M is for the sexy stuff and a bit of kink. But still not graphic, sorry lol

Catra!

Adora jolts awake, flailing blindly at the darkness. Still only half-way out of the dream, she isn’t sure if she just screamed that out loud and the terrible thing that just happened is still there, still real. But the part of the bed where Catra is supposed to be sleeping is empty, and she bolts upright, covered in cold sweat and chilled to the core.

No no no no. There’s a reasonable explanation. Catra isn’t here because she’s just slipped out of bed. She’s just naturally nocturnal.

She’s not dead.

“Catra?” Adora calls and her voice breaks.

Something dings in the kitchen.

Oh please, please that be her. She pushes out of bed, shaking, her bare feet padding urgently across the floor.

She rounds a bend in the still dark corridor to the entrance of the still dark kitchen. Why would it be dark? If Catra was here, why would it be dark?!

She freezes at the door.

In the faint light of an opened refrigerator, Catra is standing, leaning inside with a bottle of milk half way to her mouth.

Adora releases her breath. She’s fine. Not looking hurt, or looking like she’s just bolted out of bed because of one of her own nightmares. Just naturally nocturnal, just up for a midnight snack because that’s what magicats sometimes do.

Catra startles, noticing her.

Adora crosses the floor, feeling irrational tears of anger swelling in her eyes because Catra scared her half to death like that, even if she didn’t mean to and it wasn’t her fault. But she’s okay. She’s okay. All she wants right now is to hold her, to feel that she’s okay.

Catra perks her ears in alarm even before she reaches her, just one look telling her that it’s serious.

Adora hugs her from behind, burying her face in her hair. A strong, comforting purr instantly starts to resound through both of them. Catra tightens their embrace with her hands over Adora’s, letting her mold against her, milk long forgotten. She knows all too well what this is about and what Adora needs right now, having been in the reverse of this situation roughly every other time someone woke up screaming in their bedroom.

“Hey Adora…” Catra says shakily. “Bad dream?”

Adora tightens her arms, burying her nose deeper into the soft tuft of fur under her ear. Softest she has.

“Crap…” Catra gently turns in her embrace, wrapping her in her arms and letting Adora’s forehead fall on her shoulder. “I didn’t hear you, my head was inside… I’m sorry,” Catra says distraught, stroking her back. “Was it that one?” she murmurs.

Yeah, that one. Where she doesn’t save her. Where she can’t heal her. Where Prime stands gloating as she sobs over her broken body, knowing that she’s lost her forever.

At least she didn’t wake half of Brightmoon with her screaming this time, or didn’t transform into She-Ra in her sleep, jumping out of bed and flailing her sword around, freaking Catra half-way out of her wits the first time that had happened. She was so terrified upon realizing it that she dropped her sword before transforming back. She was afraid that was going to drive Catra away. But Catra returned to bed, her eyes set, patting the spot next to herself determined to hold her. She shouldn’t have been afraid. Catra returned to her even when she had chosen to risk herself for everyone else instead of choosing her. Catra stayed to die with her in the Heart, and Catra was the one who saved her.

So maybe she should stop having these stupid dreams where she loses her.

Catra is gently stroking her hair now. Her hands come to rest on her back, latching onto it. Her purring resumes and Adora instantly feels the intentional familiarity of it - the way they held each other back on Darla, after she _did_ bring Catra back to life. She did save her. She feels herself starting to slowly relax in her arms.

“I’m not leaving you alone in that bed again, ever,” Catra murmurs into her hair, then nuzzles and kisses it.

And she won’t. There were nights when Adora found herself waking up to her sitting at the foot, two softly glowing mismatched eyes watching over her like silent sentinels. She didn’t need to ask Catra why. They were afraid of the same things. She’d murmur instead that she should sleep, should go back to bed. And Catra would never say no, comfy and warm and full of soft fur and purring. The rare occasions of midnight snack sneaking were only something recent, when the nightmares started getting more sparse and they both recovered enough to not become immediately terrified when the other was simply absent from the bed in the morning. But even then Catra would never be far.

“Oh no,” Adora lets out a quiet and somewhat unhinged chuckle and looks up, her tear brimmed smile is met with concerned eyes. “You shouldn’t feel chained to the bed just in case your big idiot of a girlfriend may have a stupid dream.”

Catra chuckles and frames her face with her hands fondly. “Hey, only I’m allowed to call you that. Because I love you.” She leans in and kisses her, and Adora melts into it, wanting to just stay that way. When they break it’s because she’s staring to get dizzy, and because she knows there’s more where that came from.

“I love you too,” Adora says and rests her chin on her shoulder, content. In response she gets her cheek enthusiastically scent-marked, and that finalizes it. She’s Catra’s, and Catra isn’t going anywhere. And she can’t get enough of knowing that.

She kisses the base of Catra’s ear, feeling it flutter and her shiver in response, then her cheek. Her thumbs draw circles on her waist when she moves to plant a kiss on the tip of her nose, where her fine fur shortens to a soft fuzz.

Catra melts into a smile. “That’s better.” She takes a slow step backwards, pulling her along, until her back is touching the refrigerator door and Adora is leaning into her. She’s lost in her eyes when Catra narrows them. “Now… What was that about chaining to the bed? Because I don’t think we’ve tried it just like that yet.” Her smile shows fangs.

Adora groans inwardly, feeling her already very prominent blush intensify. Of course, she’s stepped right into that one, hasn’t she? But she has no regrets. Because yeah, they haven’t, and yeah, they should. She narrows her eyes too.

“Better get stronger chains then, in case She-Ra happens,” she only half teases. Because that has been known to happen, if their previous broken bed was any indication. The look on Glimmer’s face… That was so embarrassing.

“I might just know where to get some…” Catra croons as her hands travel down to cup Adora’s behind, pulling her to herself with just the right amount of claws applied for emphasis to make her suck in her breath.

A small portion of Adora’s mind that is still working briefly wonders if the fact that her girlfriend knows where to get some strong chains is something she should or shouldn’t be worried about. It settles on shouldn’t, considering she isn’t trying to take over the world anymore.

She hoists Catra up to straddle her waist, using the refrigerator door for leverage. Catra wraps her legs around her, her tail lashes wildly at Adora shins before it sneaks up her thigh and coils around it, high enough to promise more.

Adora groans, takes a better grip on Catra’s bottom and starts turning towards the bedroom.

“Wait…” Catra gasps. She bonelessly turns in her grasp, opens the refrigerator door and takes a gulp out of the milk bottle, all in one motion.

“Huh?” Adora manages to wittily voice her puzzlement.

Catra downs another gulp hurriedly. “I need my energy,” she murmurs, wrapping the rest of herself around her again and claiming her mouth with a wet milk tasting kiss. “I’m not a glowing mythical creature that can just keep going…”

They’re half way to the bedroom.

“And going…”

Adora lowers her to the bed and grins at her sprawled form.

“And going…” Catra stretches and starts purring.

And going.


End file.
